El cisne
by Anna Mariea F
Summary: "No importa como comienza una historia, lo más importante es su transcurso y su final." Isabella es una joven donde su mayor sueño es ser una de las mejores bailarinas de ballet, Edward un hermoso joven que toca hermosamente el piano, los dos sabrán cual es la mejor combinación para un pieza de baile y música: El amor.


_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía._

* * *

Para la pequeña Isabella Swan no había algo mejor que el ballet, sentía que no existía nada más, solo ella y la música que la transportaba a otro mundo, su mundo, un mundo donde sólo estarían sus padres y sus hermosas zapatillas, pero sólo era una inocente niña que no sabía lo que era el amor.

* * *

La hermosa Isabella, era una chica demasiado terca, jamás se daba por vencida, por eso sabía que la danza, pero más que todo el ballet, era no sólo era su futuro, era ella misma, su esencia, su alma.

Para Isabella Swan de 18 años, su mundo era la danza, más que todo el ballet, sonría con nostalgia al pensar en como su madre la animaba cada vez que se caiga o quería renunciar, y a los mimos de su padre cada vez que llegaba con los ojos rojos por las caída que sufría, los extrañaba, pero se había ido de Forks para vivir su sueño, y lo que le llenaba de gozo era el apoyo de sus padres a pesar de que se iba a separar de su pequeña pero estaba tan orgullosos de ella por su admisión a la universidad soñaba que no les importaba que ella dejara el nido, sino que ella hiciera lo que más la hacía feliz.

Iba tan absorta por la emoción de entrar enThe Juilliard School la mejor escuela no solo de ballet de New York sino de arte, que no se fijo que iba a chocar con alguien, y eso provocó una muy buena caída y a juzgar por un gemido masculino, supo que había chocado con un hombre y que este también había caído con ella.

-¡Oh! ¡No sabe cuanto lo siento!- Estaba demasiado apenada por su torpeza que no era capaz de ver el rostro de la persona con la que chocó, pero a juzgar por la dureza del cuerpo supo que se trataba de un hombre.

-Pues yo no lo siento, debido a que acabo de conocer a la criatura más bella que he visto.

Bella, no sabía si sentirse halagada o molesta por el intento de conquistar del muchacho- que lo supo por la tonalidad del a voz- así que levantó la cabeza para decir una que otra cosa no tan digas de una señorita; pero lo que vio la dejó sin habla, era el muchacho más sexy que había visto, bueno, considerando que los únicos que había visto en su vida era en una revista de Hollywood y uno que otro de su universidad.

-Mucho gusto hermosa dama. –El muchacho le extendió la mano para presentarse pero Bella estaba, literalmente con la boca abierta por el físico del hermoso muchacho.

- Creo que este es el momento de que me das la mano y no dejas al pobre tonto con la mano en el aire mientras hace un intento o mejor dicho el primer intento de conocer a una bella muchacha que lo ha dejado más estúpido de lo que es.-El joven se rascó la nunca con un notorio nerviosismo.

La reacción de la hermosa castaña fue la de reírse por la verborrea del muchacho, que a juzgar por el balbuceo de palabras, estaba igual que ella. Como no iba a quedar loca con semejante hombre, cabello cobrizo, despeinado pero tenía arreglo, nariz muy masculina- no sabía como era eso pero ella lo pensó- un cuerpo muy bien formado y lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus hermosos ojos color verde.

El joven no estaba mejor que Bella, ver a esa hermosa muchacha, algo baja de estatura para él era hermosa y perfecta para besarla, sencilla, con cierto sonrojo por la situación, un hermoso cabello color chocolate al igual que sus ojos.

-Loo… siento. –Bella reaccionó y le tendió la mano.- Mi nombre es Isabella pero me gusta más Bella.- Al momento de juntas sus manos, sintieron cierta electricidad que desde ese día se dieron cuento que estaban destinados a formar una gran historia.

-Mucho gusto Isabella pero me gusta más Bella- El sonrío y a Bella se le quedó atorada la respiración por lo hermosa que era su sonrisa.-Mi nombre es Edward y me gusta que me digan… Edward.

Los dos se echaron a reír por "la bromita" de Edward.

Desde ese día los dos se hicieron inseparables, se dieron cuenta que iban a la misma escuela de arte. Bella le contó que su pasión era el ballet y el de Edward el piano y eso les dio una gran idea: Isabella tenía un importante presentación pero no tenía ni la coreografía ni la música, y como el hermoso joven estaba más que encantado de la castaña no dudó ni un momento en ofrecerse como "ayudante" aunque la verdad era que no quería separarse de ella y se ponía del color de sus ojos al pensar que Bella podía conseguir a otro que la ayudara con la música.

Y así pasaron los meses, Edward iba a componer la música en su piano y cuando la tuviera lista se la iba a mostrar para que ella hiciera lo suyo, bailar y él iba a estar presente porque amaba la forma tan delicada en que se movía a bailar, como se le miraba en el rostro que mientras bailaba nada existía, solo ella y la música.

El día en que Edward había terminado la música, estaba determinado a declarársele a su hermosa castaña.

Un día jueves, con un hermoso clima y un Edward nervioso y más despeinado que siempre, se encontró con Bella para enseñarle su composición.

-¿Qué te sucede Edward?- La castaña desde hace varios días había notado a su amigo muy raro pero ella lo asoció con nervios tanto por las clases como por la composición.

-Nada, nervios tal vez. Espero que te guste mi composición y no me odies.

-Como te voy a odiar tonto, eres mi amigo y no permitiría que te deshicieras tan fácilmente de mí.

Y le daba miedo que su amigo se cansara y la dejara porque aunque le costó admitirlo empezaba a tener sentimiento más allá de una amistad hacia él, sus sonrisas que sentía que hiperventilaba, cosa por la cual sus amigas y los amigos de él se burlaban.

No podía reprimir una sonrisa al recordar el día en que conocieron a sus peculiares amigos.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**-**__¡PERO ROSE! Yo quiero un tutú morado con brillantitos. –Una chica de casi un metro cincuenta y una rubia despampánate estaban peleando por quien sabe qué mientras Edward y Bella pasaban el rato._

_-Ya te dije que no Alice, eres una casi adulta no puedes andar un tutú como una persona normal ¡Como yo!_

_-Pero ¡ERES ABURRIDA! –Lo que no sabían Edward y Bella es que la chica más pequeña se acercara a ellos y los llevara casi de arrastras hacia donde estaba discutiendo con la rubia._

_-¿Podrían por favor decirle a mi amiga rubia tonta que los tutús se ven mejor con brillantitos? _

_La verdad la cara de oveja degollada que tenía la chica para tratar de convencerlos, hacía que te pusieras del lado de ella aun sabiendo que no era muy maduro su punto de vista._

_Isabella algo incómoda tuvo que hablar y decir lo que pensaba._

_-Emm… bueno… yo también bailo ballet –los ojos de las chicas brillaron por eso, sabiendo que habían hecho una nueva amiga- y creo que tu amiga – le dijo a Alice señalando a Rose- tiene razón, creo que los brillantitos se verían bien en otra ocasión como practicar pero en una presentación seria donde no tienen nada que ver, mmmm no sé._

_Bella, hizo una mueca con la boca, deseando que la joven pequeña no se molestara ya que hasta ese momento no había conocido a nadie como para ser amigas._

_-Creo que tienes razón, por cierto soy Alice Brando y ella es Rosalie Hale-dijo señalando a la rubia- y los cabezas de chorlito que están detrás de la puerta son Emmett McCarty y Jasper Whitlock._

_Bella y Edward solo se empezaron a reír al ver a un rubio y un moreno grandísimo, salir de detrás de la puerta sonrojados al saber que fueron descubiertos._

_-Mucho gusto, yo soy Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella y él es Edward Cullen._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Bueno aquí vamos Edward.

El joven cobrizo empezó a tocar el piano con sentimiento que rogaba que su amiga lo captara, estaba cansado de ocultar y hoy estaba decidido en decirle lo que sentía.

En otro lado, Bella podía sentir la música y sus pies empezaron un danza que iba al compás de la música, sin que ella pensara o planeara la pieza, mientras Edward tocaba sentía dulzura, veneración, adoración y… amor. Para ella esto era increíble, pensaba que era por el momento, Edward no podía tocar algo con amor para ella, tal vez amor fraternal pero hasta ahí, no quería ilusionarse.

Ya cuando Edward terminó de tocar y Bella se dio cuenta que ya tenía su presentación, solo se quedaron viendo y en ese momento, al quedarse viendo a los ojos, se dieron cuenta de los sentimiento del otro, algo raro e inusual pero no imposible. El cobrizo se levanto y acunó con sus manos el delicado rostro de Bella y con todo el cariño que sentía le dijo:

-No importa si no me crees, no me importa si es un puto cliché pero lo único que me importa es que me creas cuando te digo que te amo y que en este momento tengo ganas de besarte y lo haré.

Y así fue como unieron sus labios en un de los más dulces besos que alguien puede haber visto.

Bella no sabía si estaba soñando o era real y poco le importaba, lo único que quería es corresponder el beso para que Edward supiera cuando lo amaba también por loco que sonara.

Y así pasó el tiempo, ellos empezaron a ser novios y para todos los estudiantes de Juilliard eran la pareja más tierna que hayan visto.

Isabella presentó junto con Edward su pieza de ballet y los que estaban presentes sintieron lo que querían transmitir: amor y devoción.

* * *

Era un día soleado y la pareja estaban en un parque tirados en el césped mientras Bella hacía círculos en el pecho de Edward y él le acariciaba la cabeza, hasta que de repente Edward habló sorprendiendo a Bella.

-Me quiero casar contigo.

Bella se levantó como un resorte golpeando la mandíbula de Edward en el proceso.

-¡Lo siento! Pero es tu culpa por decir ese tipo de cosas y más sin es una broma.

-No lo es Bella, es sincero, me quiero casar contigo, quiero que seas Isabella Cullen, Bella Cullen, Bella de Cullen, Bella señora de Cullen…

-Si ya entendimos Romeo- dijo Bella con un risita nerviosa y emocionada mientras se sonrojaba.

-Bueno entonces lo haré como Dios manda.- Cuando menos se dio cuenta Edward estaba de rodillas mientras sacaba un cajita del bolsillo del pantalón.

-Isabella Swan, te amo y mi corazón dice que lo haré siempre- Bella soltó un carcajada mientras las lágrimas brotaba de sus ojos y pasaban por sus mejillas- ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo de ser mi cisne del Lago de los cisnes*?

-Claro que si tonto.- Y lo abrazó como si el mundo no existiera.

Así fue como Edward y Bella se casaron en una pequeña ceremonia pero no por eso dejó de ser hermosa, Alice y Rosalie lloraban como magdalenas mientras Emmett y Jasper ocultaba sus lágrimas emocionadas alegando con que era polvo que había en la iglesia lo que ocasionó la risa de sus amigos.

Esa noche la joven pareja se amaron de la forma más antigua que se conoce sonde sus cuerpo fueron uno don cada gemido y cada suspiro era un te amo.

* * *

Bella estaba nerviosa, era el día de su presentación, se sentía honrada pero eso no disminuía los nervios, agradecía que su Edward se presentara con ella porque su presencia lograba calmarla… un poco.

Y así comenzó esa hermosa danza en combinación con la hermosa música, era todo en conjunto porque eso eran, un equipo de jóvenes esposos con el más puro amor.

Esa noche, donde ellos salieron extasiados del teatro iban agarrados de las manos pero en ese momento un hombre trató de atacarlos, y Edward al tratar de defender a Bella, sufrió el ataque, un cuchillo enterrado en su costado, la castaña no dejaba de gritar por ayuda, no podía perder al hombre de su vida.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar pero para Bella era una agonía, su Edward tenía que salvarse, no la podía dejar sola, con ese pensamiento todo se volvió negro.

Despertó en una sala blanca, con una enfermera revisando sus signos vitales y la miraba con tristeza eso no le daba una buena sensación.

-Disculpe, sabe algo de mi esposo, Edward Cullen.

La enfermera solo la siguió viendo con tristeza para después agarrarle las manos y decirle un "Lo siento."

Eso no podía ser verdad, su cobrizo no podía estar muerto, le había prometido una vida juntos.

-No te exaltes mi niña, no le hará bien al bebé.

-¿Bebé?

-Si corazón, tienes seis semanas de embarazo.

Un bebé, un hermoso bebé, producto del amor de ella y Edward, un bebé que por desgracia del destino iba a crecer sin su padre.

Así fue como la hermosa Isabella Swan poco a poco se volvió alguien introvertida, solo hablaba con sus amigos y se concentraba en su carrera, para que su amor se sintiera orgulloso de ella y su hermoso bebé también.

Un día soleado nació Anthony Cullen Swan, el nombre era en honor a su padre y no lo nombró Edward porque él una vez dijo que no quería que su hijo tuviera ese nombre tan antiguo.

Era un hermoso niño cobrizo con los ojos tan verdes como su padre pero lastimosamente con la torpeza inusual de su madre.

Se convirtió en el pequeño consentido de Alice y Rose y en el hombrecito de Jasper y Emmett.

Pero para Bella era la luz de sus ojos, era la viva imagen de su padre.

Con el tiempo, Isabella se convirtió en una asombrosa bailarina, siendo una de las más cotizadas pero denegaba de ciertos trabajos ya que a pesar de que el ballet era su vida su pequeños era su alma y quería estar presente el la vida de él, en lo que fuera y dándole a conocer la maravillosa persona que fue Edward Cullen.

Isabella de ochenta años, miraba todas las fotos que estaba en su estudio de ballet, foto con los chicos, fotos de su hermoso niño que ahora era todo un hombre con esposa e hijos, estaba orgullosa de él, no podía evitar las lágrimas al ver todo esos recuerdos, cuando Anthony le sacó el aire a Emmett jugando futbol americano, cuando llenó de papilla todo el cabello de Jasper, fotos con sus tías Alice y Rose como él le decía, cuando abrió su estudio "El cisne" era el sobrenombre que su cobrizo le puso.

Sentía un vacío sin su esposo, pero en todo momento sintió su presencia, que no la había dejado sola.

Cuando iba de camino a su habitación sintió un dolor en el pecho, en el lado izquierdo, el dolor era tan insoportable que cayó al suelo, pero mientras sentía que su vida en la tierra terminaba sentía que era hora de reunirse con su amor.

* * *

-Bella, amor, despierta.

Una muy sudada Bella despertó exaltada por el sueño, su Edward moría y vivía sola con su bebé, pero sólo era eso, un sueño, un mal sueño.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre Edward y este sólo soltó se quejó por el dolor.

-Lo siento- dijo al ver la venda cerca de las costillas- pero tuve un mal sueño donde tú morías.

-Tranquila amor, sólo fue un mal sueño, aquí estoy, no te dejaré sola.- Susurró mientras la calmaba acariciándole el cabello.

Después de que Edward fuera herido, fue curado y estuvo un tiempo en el hospital para mantenerlo en revisión.

Debido al desmayo de Bella por ver a Edward mal herido sufrió un desmayó que ayudó a darse cuenta de su embarazo, Edward a la semana le dieron de alta y así fue como año tras año vivían un amor cada vez más intenso, donde vieron a su pequeño convertirse en un hombre, el orgullo de sus padre y de sus tíos que eran Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose.

Vivieron juntos cada caída pero se levantaron juntos, cuando Bella abrió su estudio que lo llamó como su amor le decía "El cisne" porque eso era para él un hermoso cisne que amará por siempre y que ella lo amará también.

* * *

**Swan= Cisne, es un juego de palabras donde eso fue lo que se me ocurrió hahaha.**

**VOLVÍÍÍÍÍ :3 Se que me he perdido emmm... mucho tiempo /.\ pero la universidad me tenía loca. Peroooooo tengo una semana de vacaciones *baila la pelusa* hahaha.**

**Espero les guste este one shot, lo tengo desde hace casi un año, pero lastimosamente no lo había podido terminar :( **

**Espero sus reviews :D **

**Que tengan una linda semana. Besos :***


End file.
